User talk:Cymra37
Hey Sam, welcome to the site! I regret to inform you that I had to revert most of your edits. While we're very excited to have a new editor here, especially one with your vast knowledge of the Los Angeles area, according to our Manual of Style, information about real world items must be directly sourced from the show. It's not that we think it's foolish to assume real-life information is identical to that on the show, but we want Wiki 24 to be an archive of information that comes from the show. --Proudhug 22:00, 13 August 2006 (UTC) What Proudhug means is that he wants it to be an archive of information that comes from the show. I agree with you that any relevant information should be included. There has been some discussion of it already (see Situation Room archives, among others). If you would like to take it up in The Situation Room, I would support the inclusion of real-life geography. --StBacchus 04:17, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Photo question I think that should be okay. If it turns out to be a problem, we can always have it removed. Go for it! -Kapoli 03:12, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Fun with Geography! I'm from Wisconsin. I've been to California once in my life. I don't have a lot to contribute, LOL. But I am interested. So, when CTU got the big makeover between seasons 3 and 4, did they also change the exterior? It's perplexing to me that the writers would put CTU in an impossible place, considering they also put mountains in Iowa. Maybe they're all from New York. (In all fairness, it's more likely they wrote "West LA" before they knew where that scene would be filmed.) Anyway, I'll do my best to get you some maps from The Game. I don't think there are any online, although I could be wrong. --StBacchus 04:42, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :OK, I did the CTU Los Angeles maps. They're kinda sucky, but they're better than nothing. Were there any others that you wanted in particular? --StBacchus 14:08, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :: That's cool! How'd you manage to get the screenshots? I believe there are two stages where you explore CTU, and different areas are available each time. I'm wondering if someone would be able to compose a "master" map from the two stages. Also, there are more floors to be added, including the roof. --Proudhug 18:45, 13 September 2006 (UTC) ::: There are three stages where you are loose in CTU, but the map is the same for all of them. The parts that are maroon are always inaccessible. Otherwise, they do the typical "I don't need to go that way" to keep you out of places you aren't supposed to go. There are only four floors in the game. Floor 4 is the roof, I just forgot to mark it. ::: I'm using an ATI HDTV Wonder card, which came with a handy-dandy adapter for hooking up stuff with an S-video cable. You can't see the whole of any map at one time, plus the PDA screen moves around to simulate a person holding it. Still, if you can't tell that I put together each floor from 4-6 screencaps, then I'm pretty happy. The resolution is lower than I'd like, but I still think it's better than using pictures with IGN's logo on. --StBacchus 01:06, 15 September 2006 (UTC) At your school That is...totally awesome. Could you what they said? (Don't post it anywhere here, that will get you banninated.) Cheers, StBacchus 12:33, 12 March 2007 (UTC) More Fun With Geography Hey, are you still interested in writing all about the greater Los Angeles area? I could use your help with the geography stuff at my new site. (I'd also like to see the deleted subway map.) Cheers, --StBacchus In vino veritas 10:08, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Geography Hey man, how did you get on with your maps and things about 24? I'm also interested in the geography but I'm not from Los Angeles or even america so some of the language confuses me! You say that you think CTU is near echo park, how did you work that out? I know in day 1 ep 6, Jack says 'I'm still in the west side' 10 seconds before he pulls up to CTU. Also Kim says they 'live on tenth' - does that mean 10th avenue? or 10th district? I'm also well into geography but at the minute am going off google maps! --Acer4666 23:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC)